Ebony
"My nephew will never regain the throne. It is mine now. My spies will find him soon." - Ebony (Star Dreams, page 1) Ebony is the main antagonist of the Magic Kitten series. History Magic Kitten A Summer Spell Ebony is mentioned by Cirrus to be after prince Flame, trying to kill him, after Flame disguises himself as a harmless ginger kitten. Ebony than jumps out at them and attempts to kill Flame, who vanishes into the Human World. Ebony sends spies after him. Classroom Chaos Cirrus and Prince Flame are in a cave behind a waterfall where Cirrus tells Flame to disguise himself as he fears that Ebony is nearby. Flame then takes on the disguise of a small fluffy black and white kitten. Cirrus says that Flame needs to return to the human world in his disguise as it will 'serve him well'. Flame vows that he will return and claim his throne, to which Cirrus smiles and says that he will once his powers are stronger before urging Flame to hide. Ebony then bursts through the curtain of water and demands Cirrus to tell him where Flame is hiding. Cirrus replies with a growl that Flame is too far away to be found. Ebony roars with rage at this and says that his spies are looking for Flame and that he cannot hide forever. Star Dreams Prince Flame is once again back in his home, but as he hears Ebony's roar ring out, he quickly transforms into a cream-colored kitten with spotted brown markings. Cirrus appears and urges Flame to hide, but Flame thinks it is too late. Suddenly, Ebony pushes through the grass and stops meters away from where Cirrus was standing with Flame hiding beside him, while sniffing the air. Ebony then moves away exclaiming that Flame will never regain the throne, as it is his now, and that his spies will find him soon. Double Trouble Prince Flame spots Ebony nearby and quickly leaps behind a rock, Flame then takes on the disguise of a silver tabby kitten. Ebony roars aloud that Flame must be found and that he will die. Cirrus reaches around the rock and drags Flame further into the rocks, where he tells the kitten that it is not safe enough for his return. When Flames vows to regain the Lion Throne, Cirrus explains that he must grow strong and wise as Ebony is a heartless lion with many spies. Moonlight Mischief Prince Flame transforms into a small kitten with long sandy fur as Cirrus appears and reminds him that he shouldn't have returned as Ebony is searching for him. Flame once again vows to fight Ebony for his kingdom which Ebony stole from him. Cirrus nods before urging Flame to go hide in the other world where he will be safe. Ebony then emerges from behind a thorn three and lifts his head to sniff the air. Ebony catches Flame's scent and bears his teeth before leaping towards Cirrus. A Circus Wish Prince Flame is roaming the plains of his home when he suddenly hears Ebony's roar split the air. Ebony then appears from the far shore and bounds towards him. Flames gasps before turning into a fluffy coal-black kitten and running into the reeds for cover. Cirrus appears and reminds him that it is a dangerous time to have returned. After Flame is disappointed to see that Ebony still rules his kingdom, Cirrus adds that Ebony still has many spies looking for him, and if Ebony kills Flame then there will be no one to stop his evil. Ebony's roar can be heard again as he bounds towards them. Sparkling Steps Prince Flame hears Ebony's growl as he stands in a cave, he quickly transforms into a small blue-gray kitten. Cirrus limps towards him and tells the kitten that he shouldn't be here before urging him that he must hide, Cirrus then pulls Flame behind a pile of rocks. Ebony starts sharpening his claws on a rock and the sound echoes throughout the cave. Flames says that he will take back his throne one day, Cirrus smiles at this and assures Flame that he will be a wise ruler. Ebony raises his head and peers into the cave, sniffing the air. He demands that whoever is in there must show themselves. A Glittering Gallop As Prince Flame is wondering through some thorn bushes, Ebony appears on the rocky ridge above. Flame gasps as he looks up at Ebony before he transforms into a calico kitten, he then hides deeper in the thorn bushes. Ebony searches the surroundings with his fierce eyes, causing Flame to tremble in fear. Cirrus pushes through the bushes and informs Flame that is a dangerous time to have returned. Flame says that he had hoped that Ebony had given up looking for him. Cirrus shakes his head and sadly tells him that Ebony is determined to find Flame and kill him so he can keep the throne."You must go back to the other world and hide. Use this disguise well and stay safe." He urges him. Ebony roars and charges down the rocks towards the bushes where they are hiding Seaside Mystery Prince Flame is running through some plains when Shadow roars and bursts from a clump of tall grass, bounding towards him. Flame leaps behind a rock and takes on the form of a long-haired brown-tabby kitten. Cirrus appears and reassures Flame that he will protect him. Flame is glad to see him but admits that he doesn't think that even Cirrus could protect him from Ebony. "He is determined to keep the throne he stole from, so he can rule in my place!" Cirrus sadly agrees before reminding Flame that he must hide in the other world to become stronger and wiser. Ebony then roars again and leaps onto the rock where they are hiding, Cirrus urges Flame to leave and save himself. Firelight Friends A Shimmering Splash A Puzzle of Paws Picture Perfect A Splash of Forever A Christmas Surprise A Very Special Friend Appearance Ebony is described as an enormous black heartless adult lion with fierce, ice-cold eyes. Trivia * Ebony is the uncle of Prince Flame. * Ebony killed Prince Flame's parents to become ruler of the Lion Throne. * Ebony is determined to kill Prince Flame so that he can rule the Lion Throne forever. Gallery Category:Magic Kitten Category:Magic Kitten Characters Category:Lions Category:Main Antagonists Category:Magic Characters Category:Characters